


Torture

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [87]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture, angst then fluff, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is tortured</p><p>(I feel the need to point out that this has a scene where torture was involved - if the title didn't already give it away - but it isn't very graphic since I can't do graphic very well, Still. Read at your own discretion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> "Sir, a transmission is coming through." JARVIS informed them one movie night.

"Ignore it." Tony told him, partly wondering why JARVIS didn’t redirect it like he was supposed to.

"Sir, I’m afraid my parameters are being overridden" JARVIS replied before the TV screen blacked out.

"What the-" Tony didn’t get to finish his sentence because there was suddenly a pretty brunette onscreen.

 _"Guys, I got them."_ The pretty brunette said. She was soon joined by a curly haired guy, and another pretty brunette. These two looked smaller though, indoor-type.

"Is there a point to this? Or are is this your way of telling me my security measures need upgrading?"

 _"Are you kidding me?! It took me almost a day to get past your private servers. And time is not something we have right now."_ The first brunette said.

"Are you in danger?" Steve asked them, standing up to face the screen. 

 _"Not us."_ The guy said, followed by the second brunette. _“It’s our boss.”_ British. Nice.

"What does that have to do with us?" Natasha asked, not even bothering to stand up.

 _"We actually just want to talk to Hawkeye. If that’s possible. We’re not even supposed to talk at all but-"_ The british guy got cut off by the girl. _"Desperate times, call for desperate measures."_

"I’ll have to rephrase Natasha’s question. What does that have to do with me? I don’t even know you people." Clint asked them.

 _"Guys, we have exactly 10 minutes before May finds out what we’re doing."_ The first brunette said.

 _"Right. My name is Jemma Simmons, This is Leo Fitz, both Level 5 agents. The hacker is Skye. She’s… still in training. Anyway, Two days ago, our boss left us but didn’t tell us where he was headed. Last night, we received a transmission. Well, Skye did."_ Jemma started.

 _"The transmission was of a live feed. Of our boss. The instructions were clear. No one past Level 6 must lay their eyes on the transmission. or they - whoever they are - are gonna kill him."_ Skye let a shaky breath out.

_"I don’t know what how they know you, Hawkeye, but again. the instructions were clear. Contact you, tell you to deliver a flash drive - they said you know which one - to the coordinates they’ll send me in an hour. Please. I beg you. We can’t let Coulson die like this."_

There was silence in the room, as each Avenger took turns looking at each other. It was Clint who broke the silence. “Coulson-“

_"Phil Coulson. Yes."_

"Phil is-" Clint gulped. It couldn’t be. Phil was alive?

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Tony yelled out, running a hand through his hair. 

Bruce excused himself, probably to lock himself up in the Hulk-proof lab.

"Send the transmission over." Natasha ordered her, calm and calculating as always, and Skye nodded before punching in a few command lines then the trio became a tiny screen on the top right corner and the feed started streaming.

It was dark, except for a single bulb shining down on a man who had his hands tied on the chair he was sitting on. He wore a suit that was so painfully familiar that it seemed like both a dream and a nightmare come to life. It was Phil.

His face was bloody, pale and he was breathing very slowly. His shirt and suit was torn that made it seem like he was dragged. There were gashes and imprint in his body, specifically his hands, that suggested burns via hot iron. His hair and the collars of his shirt was wet, so that meant he also underwent drowning.

A man, wearing a mask, came on screen carrying what seemed to be a taser and stood behind Coulson, He turned the taser on and connected it to Phil’s still wet skin. Phil spasmed and screamed out loud, no longer trying to hide the pain.

Clint was going to fucking _murder_ these people.

—-

Phil was floating. 

No, that’s not right. He wasn’t floating. He was being carried. He can’t really tell the difference anymore. Everything was a blurry fog but he can’t hear anything aside from a familiar voice. A voice he’s missed for far too long. 

"-ay with me here, Phil. I’m gonna get you out of here." Clint. That was Clint’s voice. That can’t be… Why would Clint be here? He was dreaming then. or dead. God, he hoped it wasn’t the second one. He’d hate to have to go through that weird resurrection machine Fury had him go through the first time. So, dream then.

Phil let his eyes close again. 

He was dreaming.

This is a good dream. 

It’s nice to be in Clint’s arms again. 

—-

He woke up in a cot and beside him was Jemma, checking his vitals. Jemma’s worried smile was nice to wake up to, considering the circumstances. He tried to remember what exactly happened and his brain did this spike thing that made his everything hurt. Needless to say, he wasn’t going to do that anytime soon.

Jemma placed her index finger on her lips that told Phil to remain quiet, pointing to someone who sat next to Phil’s bed holding his IV-ed hand then she exited the room without a word. 

The man stirred awake and Phil watched as blue eyes slowly focused on him. Clint’s eyes widened when he noticed Phil was awake and tried to let go of Phil’s hand. Phil didn’t let him. Clint didn’t push.

"Are you okay? Do you want water? I should call Jemma." Clint rambled.

"What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here." Phil told him instead.

Clint’s brows furrowed. “You needed me.” He squeezed Phil’s hand. “I’ll always be there when you need me.” He smiled a tentative smile “sir.” He amended.

Phil shook his head. “Not your boss anymore… But Thank you.”

"He hasn’t left your side for two whole days, you know." Skye informed him as she entered the room with a tray of food for both of them. "The other Avengers are on their way to grill you because Jemma tattled that you’re awake. Just so you know." She placed the tray beside the bed and kissed Phil’s forehead. "Good to have you back, AC." She said to Phil then turned to Clint. "You better not do anything I wouldn’t approve of, or else." She threatened Clint like he couldn’t kill her with a single arrow before she left them alone again.

"They’re cute. Your team." Clint said after a while.

"They’re good. They’ll be better."

"Of course. You’re their handler, so its a given." Clint smiled at him. Phil gave him a wordless thanks and it was quiet again.

"So two days, huh?" Phil smirked. "Is that why it smells in here?"

Clint scoffed. “Oh, Fuck you. What makes you think you’re not smelling yourself?”

"I have an excuse. I’m stuck in this cot. What’s yours?" Phil challenged.

Clint was silent for a while, before he whispered “I didn’t want to let go of you.”

That was far from the answer that Phil was expecting but it came unexpectedly so, naturally, he was stunned into silence. He smiled at Clint, “I don’t want you to either.”

Clint’s smile brightened to a grin so fast that he had to bite his lip to stop himself. 

They’re going to have to talk about what happened, among other things, but for now, they were content with just holding each other’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what was inside the flash drive because I'm just as clueless as you. Lol. :))
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/96178077011/carpe-diem-seize-the-day-do-what-makes-you)


End file.
